An Agreement
by takara410
Summary: Mikey has always been the innocent one and a female alien has taken notice, she gets him pregnant the turtles are mad at what she did and wants to keep the babies, she does not take this well. Bishop and Eris help since they are getting turtle babies even if they are only male.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Amira walked to the coordinates her watch was saying,she stopped when she heard voices.

"Hurry up Don, Casey is most likely at April's and is scarfing down the pizza's." Michelangelo wined

"Go ahead Mikey, I'll be right behind you." Donatello said wanting some peace and quite

"You sure!" The turtle asked smiling wide

"Yeah,I'm sure." Donatello said looking through some garbage

"Thanks bro." Michelangelo said running to the nearest alleyway, as he climbed up the fire escape he stooped and looked down. He saw nothing,not even a cat he shrugged and headed for April's.

Amira waited for the innocent one to leave she followed after him, having her watch scan him. She watched as he went inside his friends house and let his guard down . She read the scanner, glad she got the information she needed.

She turned off her cloaking so she could be seen, she called her handler on this planet. She walked back and forth staring while waiting for her.

"Did you find one?"Eris Ruby asked flying down next to her assignment

Amira nodded "Yes, he is just what my mother would like." She said looking back at the turtles

"You shall be able to win, now shall we get him pregnant tonight?" Eris asked looking through the window

"The sooner the better."

"Call me if any problem arises, I shall keep watch on them as well." Eris said before leaving

Amira waited long for the sweet one to leave with his brothers, she went back to cloaking and waited for the innocent one to be alone. She meowed which got him to look her way, she did it again. He walked towards her. She punched him so hard he slammed into the wall, she picked him up.

"Mikey where are you?" One of his brothers asked

"Yeah shell for brains!" Another asked with a rough voice

She ran off with him,once she was at a bridge she rested. She dropped him and drank some water, she cloaked him as well. She looked to see how far away she was from her handler's land. She continued her journey, noticing how the farther she went fewer taller buildings their were. His brother's won't be able to follow or track him.

Eris woke up rested,glad that Bishop did not question her location last night. She made breakfast for the occupants while also looking at the information Bishop had on April O'Neil and Casey Jones. She smiled at Angel,someone she has taken under her wings.

Angel smiled at her as he sat down and made his plate "Thanks again Ruby." He said pouring himself juice.

"No prob, so how was working with the underwater lab?" She asked cracking eggs into a bowl and adding pepper.

"Good, a different experience though I am glad to not have to do it again." He said cutting his pancakes.

"I gave Sparky a bath for you, I heard the others in the main lab will be given to the President's children. As a test to see if we can sell them to children."

"You heard correct." Bishop said sitting at the head seat in the kitchen table

Eris made his plate and coffee putting it down in front of him, while also closing her laptop. "I will miss the little fur balls."

"What made you interested in the turtles human friends?" Bishop asked sipping his coffee

Eris looked at him as she poured the batter onto the frying pan "Remember when you worked along side that general to give him that robot?"

He looked at her, like he really could have forgotten about the alien invasion. It helped him get the money which they got expanded.

"Well, I am doing something to the likes of what you did with the general except she's alien."

Angel along with others had stopped eating and drinking and slowly got up with their plates and plates with food on them. They never stopped staring at the two as they walked out the room to the dining room.

"Your consorting with the enemy." Bishop growled out

Eris took the food off the stove and sat down next to him "No, she is to be the ruler of a planet that is ahead of Earth roughly eighty years. I made a deal with her and once she gets what she needs, you get weapons updated technology for your lab and most likely a few turtle babies ,plus a treaty." She said smiling while putting a loose strand of black hair behind her ear.

Bishop relaxed slightly when he heard about the technology and then looked at her more when she said the turtle babies.

"The alien your consorting with is a female turtle?" Bishop asked interested

"Not a female turtle, but a female alien yes. She needs girls and her family is known for giving multiples. She only wants girls ,and if it's a boy she really won't care what will happen to him." Eris said smiling at him.

Bishop liked the thought though he looked at Eris "I want to meet her, and read this deal for myself." He started to eat signifying the end of conversation.

Eris nodded knowing he would "On my side of the bedroom a purple book." Getting up, she went to the dining room "Were done fighting kids, you can come back in here."

Bishop rolled his eyes, he doesn't know why she keeps doing that. The new recruits don't mind, while the older one's just call her crazy,yet like her cooking.

Angel and some came back and they talked like everything was normal, Eris finished cooking when her phone beeped. She answered while leaving the room, which Bishop noticed.

"Hey is your baby daddy pregnant?" She asked with humor as she walked into Bishop's office.

"I'm close to the point and he's heavy."

"OK, my boss wants to be in on this like I told you." Eris turned around as Bishop came in to the room. She turned on the speakerphone while staring at Bishop

"Alright,he knows what we agreed upon?" Bishop could truly tell that the voice was female

"Yes, I do when will we get to meet?" Bishop asked wondering what she would look like

"I am ten minutes away." She hung up

"You informed her about me?"

"You would find out eventually." Eris said walking out the room "Now let's go meet her." Bishop followed her as they went to the garage. They got in Eris's car, and left to go meet up with this alien woman.

Amira got to where her spaceship was, she turned off the cloaking and entered dropping the innocent turtle in the lap. She injected him with a sleeping drug, she was getting tired of having to hit him. As she prepared the machine she heard Eris's car horn.

She went to greet them,she looked at Bishop a frown on his face wearing nice clothes.

"Eris tell me you have the youngest Michelangelo,did his brothers see you?" Bishop asked while looking at the alien female.

She looked human,just like Eris except she had short blonde hair, with a tanned tone with green eyes. Though Eris said when she first met her she had skin that resembled baby blue with eyes that were white with no pupils.

"Straight to the point like Eris said, I do and truthfully I'm not sure. Trust me they won't be able to find him, the whole night he was cloaked it also jams cell phone range from your pri...planet." She said walking into her spaceship "Follow me."

Bishop was shocked the spaceship looked normal, it looked like nothing when he was on a spaceship. He could clearly see the controls, and saw what resembled a kitchen and a living room.

"He's in here." She said going into a room

The humans followed, Eris turned to Bishop "You are going to love this." She said with a smirk

Bishop looked at the room, the turtle was strapped to an operating table. The alien was looking at a chamber that was doing something.

"What are you creating?"

"A synthetic womb , you put it in the body and it creates life. We cut him open quickly putting it in. Though before that we have to get his semen. It already has my DNA, Eris tells me that your planet some woman can't give birth. " She looked at Bishop sad"This machine men and women can give birth, to give birth to a single child would mean you are sick and weak. This should help and get you more than enough" She said turning to the Michelangelo.

"This body can give out kids anytime." Eris said walking over to Amira

Amira goes to the operating table and opens a drawer,she takes out a syringe checks it and sticks Michelangelo with it.

"What did you-"

"It's like your Viagra,but stronger that his little tail should be coming out soon." She said walking to where his entrance should be opening.

"It's also in my report, on her world this is quite normal that's the book I am currently reading. I have it in my room."Eris said "It's quite an interesting read." She whispered to Bishop "

I want to read the agreement you both signed." He walked over to Amira "How many do you think their will be?" Bishop asked the alien

Amira smiled at seeing his tail out completely , but looked to Bishop "Well my father had six children before me, and then me with my twin; so eight." She said ready to coax the semen out.

"Is that counting if you had brothers?"

"No, counting them he had thirteen children, and if you also want my mother's children she had six girls and five boys."

"Twenty four children,quite a lot."

"One big royal family." Amira sighed out as she coaxed the semen out of the knocked out turtle

"Do you have to keep all the girls?" He asked already thinking and wanting to read the handbook

Amira looked like she was in pain "We talked ...of this and Eris pointed out to me that I will need strong daughters to fight so any weak daughters they are yours." She took a calming breath and looked to see if her work was finished.

"If you would be so kind Bishop, behind you you'll see something that will be able to suck up his semen." Amira instructed

Bishop turned around walking to get the instrument, he grabbed it and gave it to her "Why him?"

"He's innocent, no hate in his heart, no burden to carry, a free spirit the opposite of me." She said as she scooped up the semen walking to the chamber and inserted it and then washed her hands.

"How many machines would I be getting?" Bishop watched fascinated at the fake embryo formed.

" Eris pointed out to me that she helped me find the opposite of me,so you will be getting two of these."

She walked over to Michelangelo "Now let's wash up, cut his sides open, insert the embryo sew him up, spray on the concealment and we can drop him." She said smiling

"You don't have a tracer, how long until he gives birth, you won't keep him near you?" Bishop asked while getting closer to her.

"I already know where he hangs out why trace him, six months why ? Do you humans have a short or longer time. Plus I have to set up my technology in your lab,like Eris suggested and return home." She said exhausted

"He is the youngest, and once the turtle is returned it will be awhile before they let him out. We humans have nine months, he wasn't once a man he is a turtle they usually have two months. How long will it take for your equipment to fully work in my lab?"

"Oh." Amira frowned "Well I will put a tracer on him, it will be in his bloodstream undetected by your technology. I am not sure, Eris informed how you have a scientist that is ...incapable of working with others. So I trust you two and some others you hand pick to show you how and to teach others."

Bishop sighed Stockman truly was that along with annoying, it didn't help that he was jealous of Eris and his relationship. Eris was possibly right about Stockman having a man crush on him,he had a few people in mind and he could guess the first person on Eris's list.

"Don't worry he will be away."

Amira smiled at this, the machine beeped signifying it was done. "Alright let's get clean."

They all had to shower with chemicals that cleaned them completely, the humans were mad at Amira not telling them it would burn. They had to put on suits that would keep them clean they went over to the knocked out Michelangelo.

"I made two, so our chances will be doubled." Amira said as Eris gave Michelangelo more anesthesia and nodded to Bishop. He cut open the turtle on one side and stepped back as Amira put one in. He watched fascinated as it spread finding a place to stay put.

"Ready for the next one?" Amira asked staring at Bishop

He nodded as he walked to the other side and this time he watched Michelangelo, he was in deep sleep didn't even stir. He needed to make sure he got this alien anesthesia.

"Alright, time close him up." Amira said getting a spray from a drawer ,Bishop watched amazed as it sewed Michelangelo up not even a scar.

"The tracker." Bishop reminded her

She was cleaning Michelangelo when Bishop reminded her about that "Eris, the cabinet right behind you you'll see a jar of nanites along with a red liquid."

Eris grabbed and brought it to her, they watched as she activated it put a nanite in a syringe along with red liquid and inserted it into Michelangelo's arm.

"Alright, so where do you want me to drop him off at?" She asked crossing her arms

"You won't give us a tracker?"

"You would attack his brother's and home, if you asked me before I was in the ruling I would have given it to you."

"What is so special about having only girls?"

"It is a requirement, mother said I needed to know what it was like to be a mother. That I don't have a carrying bone in my body, I won't give my life for another and to be the third or second queen I need that. I will be having a child just not by me exactly." She said shrugging and crossing her arms

"How many rulers are their?"

"Well the main planet is where my mother, brother and two older sisters rule. I want to rule the third planet it's one that we recently conquered and so if I do what my mother say's then I get to be one of it's rulers. She say's it so tiny it only needs three to run smoothly."

"What about your father?"

"He died, he tried to run back to his home world, don't worry I don't want to keep him." She said looking to Michelangelo

Eris could tell Amira did not like talking about her father though Bishop would keep talking to unsettle her. "How about we put on our regular clothes, drop him off he wakes up and get's found by his brothers." She said walking in between the two

Bishop looked at her "Yes, let's continue this once I have read the handbook and the agreement."

Amira nodded glad she did not have to talk about her father anymore,they got dressed in their clothes. As the humans got off the spaceships their cell phones went off, Bishop answered as Eris turned hers off.

"Thank god you have answered ,the president will be arriving faster than we thought." Jean said panicked

Bishop looked at his girlfriend mad that she never told him that the ship blocks cellphone range. Though now he knew why she never picked up when he personally called.

"How fast?"

"Tomorrow."

"Alright then we'll-

"Agent Bishop you cannot have me work with these neanderthals anymore." Stockman complained in the phone

Bishop breathed through his nose,Eris took the phone "Play well with others." She hung up on him

"We have a turtle to place." Bishop nodded and turned around to not see the ship just the forest.

"She put it back to cloaking mode along with herself, she is heading back to the city. You want to watch the turtles or do you want to stay back here so they can't say it was you."

"We have to prepare for the president." He said getting into the driver's side of the car.

She hurried in and thought of what they could show that would be useful, she got Bishop to also make things that could be profitable. They could show some of that along with some technology advanced things.

"What about the the transmooker device along with those pet's I know you want to get ride of."

"I will be glad to get ride of those beasts, every single one." He said hinting to the creature that was taking his spot on the bed.

"Sparky just needs to be taught to sleep on my side only." She said glaring at him "Plus he was quite useful when the fuse blew."

"Never again will your nephews stay the night at the house."

"You liked them, especially when they liked Stockman though they kept trying to smash his brain open." She said with humor

Bishop smirked remembering how the oh so intelligent man had to hide from the five year old twins.

They made it back to the safe house, as they went to get things to take with them to the mane base they

didn't care to realize the eyes on them.

"Angel follow us." Bishop said mad

"Alright they left for a quickie." Edward said to Angel giving him a twenty as he saw their rustled clothes.

"You'd think he'd be nicer." Angel said and followed after them

They arrived at the main base fast, and they walked to the head room where all their scientist should be waiting for them.. "Andrew,Rufus,Barkin, Emmett, Jeff and Liam follow us." She said smiling

"Michael,Ryan,Claudia,Lewis, Alen and Damon like wise." Bishop said

Stockman walked in front of them "Don't you think I should be in this, I mean you brought me back for my genius." He said looking at Bishop

"Yes, though that has been certainly lacking especially with that epidemic you caused."

They walked passed him,into the lab where some followed of course Stockman was mad. He followed wondering where they would work and how he could get in this project. Though they were all shocked when Eris did her code and they entered in her lab.

Stockman looked at it in amazement, machine's that he's never seen before they probably weren't even from this planet with the way they looked and those simpletons got to work on it.

He got madder when Eris stuck her tongue out as she closed the door tight. He knew it was locked tight, and Bishop warned him that he would let her nephews play with him again if he tried hacking in and had to be rebooted.

"Whatever you were assigned forget about it, you will be working with new technology. I want you all to get used to it, you have a day. Eris will show you around." He left the room.

Eris showed them what they will be still using and then showed them her pet creatures that everyone would talk about. They only saw Sparky when a machine would use a lot of energy that would take it from other machines. It was a puffball with yellow fur that ate dead batteries so that helped them.

"I think it would be best if I let you get a a creature of your own to care for. Choose wisely because they will want to help you in your daily life, whether it's in the lab or doing normal activities. Sparky I am teaching to cook meat and popcorn. Yours won't be like Sparky they grow with you,it's like a safeguard so if yours cant jump or chirp and soon show it's powers then your doing something wrong. Their one rule they are born with is to not harm a human."

She went to get the fur balls that will be a hit amongst kids.

Bishop ignored Stockman as he went to his bedroom, he unlocked the door and went to find the book. He sighed looking at his girlfriend's space, things weren't orderly yet when she came over she could get anything. He looked for the book that was purple, he had to move stuff around but he found it. He headed out until her pet, came bouncing in front of him. He put it on his side of the bed, so he could read it at a later time and looked through his emails.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

Amira waited for nightfall to drop him carefully near his friends house,she administered the shot that would wake him up. She cloaked herself and left wanting to start helping her handler and get back to her mother.

Michelangelo woke up, shocked to see the sun was up "What hit me?" He slowly got up feeling nauseous, he hurried home. Each step he took in the tunnels helped him feel better though his legs still feel weak.

"Their you are shell for brains." Raphael said running to his brother "We have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been!"

"I went to go follow a cat, and I got punched repeatedly through out the night." Mikey said as his legs gave out

Raph caught him, carrying him to their home once he put him on the gurney. Leonardo asked what everyone was thinking "Did he tell you what happened?"

"Yeah, he has no clue someone kept punching him out." Raph said mad

Donatello who was looking his brother over was confused, he saw nothing wrong with his brother. "Guys beside a little bit of bruising from the punches, I don't see anything wrong with him."

"They had to have done something." Splinter said concerned

"I'm going to find who ever did this and I'm going to make them pay!" Raph promised

Michelangelo woke up, glad to see he was amongst his family "Hey can I have something to eat,I feel weird."

"Weird how?" Donatello asked going to his brother in concern

"I don't know I just don't feel right, my stomach feels empty and my mouth is dry and tastes funny." Mikey said yawning out

"Does that help in figuring out what's wrong with him?" Leonardo asked his brother

"It tells me that he was drugged but I have checked and no poison, I mean he seems a little dehydrated and that's it." Donatello said looking at his computer perplexed.

"Keep watch on your brother, it may be delayed for some reason." Splinter said looking at his oldest sons, he then looked to Michelangelo "You are to stay in here and do what Donatello says until he has cleared you do I make myself clear." Though he asked Michelangelo knew it was no request.

"Yes, father." They said

A month passed and soon Donatello let Mikey out of the infirmary,he couldn't be happier especially since he wanted to go back to being the awesome ninja he was. Bishop fell in love with the technology and he also liked how the puffball pets were flying off the shells, along with their medicinal

technology. The scientist were kids in a candy store with Amira's technology and with them making headway for their super solder program. Though Eris reminded him that some of their pets have died and they would most likely ruin the soldiers as well. Some scientists were let off while others were joined in, and Stockman cornered them each time he was not picked, even pounding on their bedroom door to know why he wasn't in on the big secrets.

Amira, Bishop and Eris were in the conference hall talking about Michelangelo.

"Will you be going to see how Michelangelo is doing?" Bishop asked

"No, men with animal properties usually don't show until the third month, it will just raise suspension. Though if you want to draw them out, I will not mind seeing him." Amira said now looking alien, since they were used to how she really looks.

"What would we have to do for you to be the first ruler?" Bishop asked

Amira looked at him "I would have to ask mother, Eris is right I do like you."

Eris smiled "The machines are working like a charm, though reading I got to a fascinating part about the child exchange program to help truly unify worlds. "

Amira frowned"This can benefit us my sister who's place I will be possibly taking doesn't really like that I am getting good graces. She has newborns, though the type of race she is, it hasn't imprinted on her yet as a mother. I get the child to you guys and it sees you it can imprint on you as it's mother." She looked to Eris "Preferably to you."

"Why won't she think it was you?" Bishop asked wondering more and more about her family

"She has known rivals who have killed her children before, so the blame will go to them. Plus your planet is to far and tiny, you need special permission to get the fuel to get here. Her fragile mind won't think to look far, and every time one of my sisters children died she just gets all bothersome." She said smiling

"This is becoming a very good partnership ." Eris said looking at Bishop who still did not trust her

Bishop ignored her and left the room getting ready for another meeting, that Eris and him would attend shortly.

"Still does not like that I am an alien does he?" Amira said looking at Eris a little hurt

"He still doesn't like how I changed his ties to a light shade of red from his usual dark red. That was two years ago, unless it's technology he doesn't like change. ." She said thinking of him.

"You could put him in the most brightest covers and he still would look unapproachable." Amira said "When will you two have child?"

Eris shrugged "I don't know, haven't really though about it. What about you, you got someone to rule beside you?"

"I do Roo, we have been friend's since we were children she is the voice in my head that tells me to reconsider." She said with fondness

"Like Bishop is for me."

"We aren't a couple, though we are soul mates."

"Your best friends forever, like Angel and me."

Amira nodded though her wrist watch beeped "I should be heading home." They said their goodbyes,Amira put on her human disguise and left.

Amira did not head for her planet, she instead went to go check on her babies. Though she kept reminding her self that everything was fine. While she walked among the city she was in her human disguise and was disgusted on how the men flirted with her. She cloaked herself once she was in the sewers and went to see he was in good condition. She saw them practicing a fighting technique, she smiled and left for her planet.

"Amira welcome home." Lucah said hugging his sister, that he towered over

"It is good to be back, I will miss taking those long trips once I am ruler." Amira said as they walked into the palace

"You have yet to give birth, you may curse yourself sister and give birth to a dead child." Her sister said while holding her baby

"You may look like mother, but the teller said I would give birth to many children unlike you. I am not weak and sick."

Lucah looked between his sister, worried "Come let's eat, time for lunch."

Amira looked at him with soft eyes "I am sorry brother, but I really want to talk to mother first. It has been so long since I have talked to her." She walked towards her hall

"She's been talking to mother quite a lot, and for being pregnant she is traveling a lot as well." She said glaring at her sister

"Which mother is enjoying quite a lot, do not ruin their building relationship with your jealously. The pregnancy I know nothing about" He left wanting to not think of his little sister touched.

Amira smiled as Roo hugged her, though she felt her scales were a little dry. She sat down on the couch "I need you to go to a planet for me and watch over someone and I need you not to bring suspension to yourself as you leave."

"For conquering?" Roo asked with a smirk

"No,this is truly for peace , have all the children imprinted on my sister?"

"No, the last one still hasn't, you doing something peaceful for once I'm shocked of this change in you." She said while braiding her hair

"It's a new me, now leave to these coordinates I need to speak with mother." She wrote down the numbers and pushed Roo out the room.

Roo looked at the coordinates odd, though she remembered and soon destroyed it. She joined Lucah for lunch, they just nodded to one another. She smiled as the new mother tried to get her child to suckle

"Child still does not like you?" She teased while eating her nucku.

She glared at her "Left my sister's chambers a little early aren't you? Did she finally tire of you?" She asked while trying to get the baby to feed off her

"Well she is talking to mother-"

"Don't you dare call her mother with that tone of voice, you are a slave and you always will be!" She walked out the room and you could hear the child cry

Roo smiled wiping the nucku juice off her and she left to the coordinates putting them in her ship. Lucah sighed another intense meal. Roo sighed hating how she had to use a traveling ship, it would be a long time before she get's to this planet Earth.

Second month and Mikey was looking at the commercial of Puffballs "Man I so want one." He whined once again while eating chips

"I would like to see how they work, they are amazing." Donatello said looking at the creation in fascination.

"It would be amazing if Mikey could stop eating all the food." Raph complained coming out of the kitchen "He ate all the pizza's in the freezer."

"I was starving." Mikey whined though his stomach felt weird

"Mikey you need to watch it, I mean four pizzas two bags of chips and soda is not good for you." Don said looking at his brother in concern and the mess he made.

Mikey stood up "Please I'm totally fine." He said jumping up and down though he suddenly stopped and vomited.

Donatello moved away quickly thanking his ninja skills,once Mikey stopped he looked at them. "OK I think I'm off pizza for a bit."

"I told you gorging yourself wasn't good for you." Don said in concern, though trying to not look at puke

Leo gave him a mop and bucket for the floor, though he knew they would have to go couch surfing.

Eris and Angel were in New York enjoying their day off,though she knew Angel was nervous.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at a dress

"Why am I here and not Bishop?" He asked looking at every camera

Eris looked at him "You really think he likes going out if it's not for a forced social gathering? I mean this is Bishop were talking about."

"Exactly Bishop the guy who can say I singed up for experimentation or keep me working with the new tech."

"Relax he actually suggested I bring you." She said looking at some shirts

"Really?" He said looking at her happy

"Well...something of the like, now how about we shop for you and him and then talk about what he wanted us to talk about." She said grabbing his hand pulling him along

Angel sat down exhausted at the bar, glad to drop the the shopping bags. He looked at Eris who was smiling at him while sipping her drink.

"How are you not tired?"

"Are you kidding I have been waiting for this all month." She smiled at him, moving his hair out of the way "If your going to have long hair, you need to take better care of it."

He looked at her "I don't get why your name is Eris, I mean your nice."

She smirked "Thank you, I am having a new approach on life. Trust me I was not like this always, just ask Bishop and if he doesn't tell you then I will."

They got seated at their booth where he was glad to let go of the bags again. Eris was looking at the menu though she tried to ignore Angel's analyzing eyes.

"What?" She said tired

"So what were you like?"

"Wait and find out, you'd like option number three on the first page or the second option on second to last page." She said wanting something to really drink instead of a martini

He looked at the options and he did like them,he knew what he was going to choose. "Bishop thinks you'd be great to help with the children." She said cutting him off

"Wait so I'm on the team officially, no cutting me out?" He asked excited "What about Stockman?"

"He obviously has mommy issues, you don't."

"When did the president give us the space for the children?"

"Not in your field to know." She said and ordered once the waiter came .

When they made it back the scientists that already got yes, looked to see if they had lost another, though Angel smiled at them. Stockman watched as the small group cheered , what's worse he couldn't get the others to talk. It's like they forgot or were silenced in fear.

Eris climbed into bed, she let Sparky get comfortable while looking to John. "Did you see Stockman's face when asking Lewis,Damon,Rufus and Emmett."

"I quite like the memory eraser, though I wish their was a map of other planets close to Earth." Bishop said looking at another book transformed into English for them

Eris sighed "I know this may sound crazy, but" She took the book from Bishop putting it behind her, getting on top of him having her look at him "Why don't we let some more of her family do this. Putting Earth as like a breeder planet, I mean she did say that despite the lack of technology that a lot more aliens would love to live here. Which means your right that we will have to fight for Earth but if they know that us humans are needed then they will think twice on killing us. Plus with the three planets forces no one would disobey in having to come see us. Plus I mean you have Amira's DNA so that's also a bonus. Think about all that alien, turtle DNA, I might not see you and Stockman for maybe a year. You I would miss, Stockman" She shrugged making a noise"I like Angle better."

Bishop though about flipped over, holding her wrists "What truly stops Amira from going back on her word years from now. What about an alien race that's stronger than her forces or looks human like us we'd never know. What stops them from turning us humans into breeders after all they would truly just need me and you or do you forget how I found you? Amira's is compatible but her brother's she brought back wasn't and it was a waste of time. Plus a year with just Stockman is a fate worse than being alone." He got off of her and continued reading his book

Eris closed her eyes tight thinking back to those days,she shook them away "Alright so there's flaws that's how come were a team." She said swallowing air. "I'm going to go give Sparky a walk." She said picking up the sleeping creature who stirred a little, and left the room.

Bishop looked at the door, wanting to punch himself he loved her ideas, they were on the same thought process as always. It's thanks to her that the years haven't been so lonely, though with choosing who'd help or hinder the project of the super soldier children has been tiring on them. Especially since she already had a group of targeted people to use as test subjects.

Eris didn't make it outside, instead she made it to the lab putting her baby in it's bed. She decided to look at the important information, after half an hour of reading she was tired of the demand. It may have helped them get money and to stop being called the wasted money area, but damn is she tired of creating new toys,clothes and color schemes. She wouldn't even have to deal with the dye issue if a teenager hadn't tried to make her white pet blue like her hair. Though it's not like she can complain about the money.

She smiled at smelling John's cologne and seeing her iced coffee on her left. She turned to him "Hey, want to see the new commercial ?" He picked her up, sitting down and then moving her onto his lap. She pressed play and they watched.

"Mom can I have dog?" A boy asked

"Can I have a cat?" His twin asked

"Parents are you tired of hearing this, along with the constant lies of they'll do this they'll do that? Thanks to the great company Zue, we have Puffballs that each have a special powers, they have no waste and grow with your child. Why fill your house with a different pet for each child when each puffle fits two personality's. We already have a location in New York, but now we have opened our facilities in Florida,California, and Chicago."

She looked at him "So what do you think?"

"It's to bright and cheerful and gave me a headache" He got up putting her in the chair "It should be a hit,why pick your nephews?"

She smiled logging off her computer "Unlike you I can't say no the puppy eyes." she followed after him, making sure not to forget her baby.


	3. Third month

I do not own please review three chapters one after the other I am tired

Third month

Mikey stared at his brother shocked at what he just said "Don, there is no way I can be pregnant I'm a guy." Mikey said while trying to laugh

Donatello looked at him, he was glad he had the others leave "Mikey it explains the weight you gaining around your stomach,odder food options,vomiting, and how you can smell things that at times only Master Splinter can smell." He said in a soft caring tone, "I know this is a lot to process but I need to get the guys." He patted his brother on the knee and left to get the others.

Mikey was frozen,hearing what Donatello said to his family and they cautiously came into the room.

"How you doing Mikey?" Raph asked

"I'm pregnant how do you think I feel!" Mikey yelled

"Do you mind if we see it?" Leo asked shocked of his brother outburst

Don looked at Mikey for permission, he just nodded his head. Donatello showed them "I don't know how many there are though. I can't get a clear reading of how many there are." Don said while looking at Mikey.

"I want to know how this is possible!" Raph yelled

"I can explain." A female said across the room

They were all on guard,looking across the room. "Who's their!" Raph yelled

A female appeared, she was taller than them, she had baby blue skin with eyes that were white with no pupils.

What the shell?" Raph yelled confused

"I mean you no harm, my name is Amira." She said calm and smiling at them

"How did you get in here without the alarms going off?" Donatello asked panicked

"My technology is far to advance,I just came to see how Michelangelo is doing." She said smiling "Oh don't' worry I fully intend to pay for his services." She reached into her pocket, watching as their grip on their weapons tightened.

She took out a bag, tossing it to Splinters feet, she relaxed on the wall.

Splinter warily sniffed it and then opened it pouring the contents out carefully. "Gold" He said shocked, the brothers looked at the gold shocked.

They looked to Amira "Of course their will be more, especially since he is giving birth to royal children."

Raph jumped in front of her "I don't care how much money you throw at us." He attacked her though she blocked him and punched him so hard he flew into a,cracking it. He was knocked out cold,Donatello ran over to him.

She looked at Splinter "Since you are the head of house, I am to speak to you about his payment. Though I am sure you will want to read the universal rules." She took out a a scroll rolling it over to him.

"How can I be pregnant!" Mikey yelled trying to not cry

Amira looked to him "Science, my dear father." She said walking over to him though she felt angry eyes on her, so she stopped walking over to him.

"Undo it!" Leo yelled walking over to her

"If you want me to kill him then fine, but the embryo is attacked to his spine and heart." She smiled at him "Insurance you understand."

"You attacked Mikey that night to do this to him!" Leo was ready to attack her until Splinter stopped him.

"It wasn't really an attack, I only punched him a few times before giving him a drug to sleep peacefully." Amira said sitting down in a chair near her.

"How may we contact you once Leonardo and myself are done reading this?" Splinter asked

Amira looked at him confused "I am not leaving until we agree, it's in the agreement. Why is he reading it as well?"

"How come I don't get to read it!" Mikey yelled sitting up on the table

"You are doing your part." She said looking at his stomach which made him self conscious, so he hugged himself.

"He is my oldest son." Splinter said not liking her more and more

"Alright, will be staying in here then and have them leave?"

"We will go into the kitchen." Splinter said and they walked out the room

"Don, is Raph okay?" Mikey asked getting up slowly

"Yeah, he's just knocked out." Don looked at him "I'm sorry that I didn't see what she did to you."

"She has alien technology, you couldn't have found it." Mikey said giving him a comforting smile "It's not your fault."

Leonardo was getting angrier the longer he read, they had payment not only for the scenario of the pregnancy but gender, race, and how many kids you gave birth to and how many lived. He looked at Amira, she was looking in their fridge and pantry.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled out wanting to hurt her

"I'm checking to see if you have anything healthy, which you sadly don't." She sat back down "The money I gave you should simplify that easily."

"My son will be unharmed after this procedure?" Splinter asked worried

"Well, he'll be a little sore though we have yet to find out if he'll give birth or lay eggs." Amira said bored

"Why did you do this to my son!"

"To save my planet along with others," She looked to Leo "have you ever fought someone so strong,powerful and horrible, and every time you knock them down they come back stronger than possible?"

They looked at one another thinking of the Shredder "Go on." Splinter said

Amira smiled at herself "That's my situation but doubled, you see I come from royal blood, I had twenty four siblings and a twin. My two oldest siblings killed the others, they kept me alive for some reason they won't even tell me. Though I fell in love with an enemy, and I was pregnant with child." She started to cry, though she stopped herself and wiped her eyes.

"They found out, stormed my lovers home killing him in front of me and then they cut out my child." She said crying

Splinter and Leo softened slightly at seeing her so broken, and hearing her tale "What does that have to do with Mikey!"

Amira could tell she was losing him "When their defenses were down I got them to agree to give my child the throne. They said someone not like me, a person who's never felt anger, shed blood or know the heartache of love."

They both agreed that's Mikey "I am sorry to bring him into this, if I had time I would go under surgery everyday. Though when they said some relic named Shredder they were going to team up with I had to stop them." She said thanking Bishop for the information

"The Shredder!" They yelled jumping up

She looked at them confused "Do you know of him?"

"We thought he was gone." Leo whispered

"Trust me, once the children are born and you get your money we will all be gone. Now let's get to an agreement."

"Their my children, you are not getting them!" Mikey yelled looking at her with hate "Leave"

"The payment mu-" She started

"I am not some whore, now leave!" Mikey yelled throwing something at her with tears in his eyes

She turned to Splinter and Leonardo "I will come when he is calm, it is bad for the children." She said walking out Donatello following after her

"Mikey-" Leo started coming near him

"No, don't touch me!I just want to be alone right now." Mikey said crying while walking to his room

"I truly am sorry for upsetting him, that's how come I did not want to talk in front of him."

"Can you not sneak into our home anymore, instead just call us."Donatello said giving her a shell cell.

"Sure." She said looking at the technology curiously, she put on her human disguise and left the sewer.

She contacted Roo "Keep an eye on my darlings." She left to see Bishop and Eris along with their new bundle.

"Mama!Mama!" The alien baby yelled waking them up

"Why is it in our room." Bishop growled out

"It almost died three times already, we have to be ready for anything." Eris repeated the words he said to her getting up, she looked at the baby. She gave it fruit,shocked that a newborn had teeth,she looked at the baby confused.

"John, when did the little cutie start to have my hair, with the purple stripes in it.?"

Bishop who was happy to go back to sleep, got up to look at the alien. He looked at it noticing several thing. "It's morphing into us,it's taken my nose though softer has you shape of eyes, and my color. He must have seen it when I got out of the shower."

"That's so weird." Eris said shuddering she looked at the baby "Great it's all sticky." She said picking the baby up carefully.

"When will Amira be coming?" Bishop asked

Eris quickly put on some clothes, looking at him "Well if things go good soon,though she is getting quite a temper so maybe faster." She left to give the baby to it's handler.

Bishop took a quick shower, he put on his new tie hating the shade. Eris said it made him less intimidating, and more approachable. Though all he needed was her, everyone liked her and plus the more she flirted with some of them they would sign without looking. They'd enjoy themselves, with an hour of no talking of work or aliens.

Bishop was leaving to do his rounds when his phone rang "What is it Amira?"

"They found out about the children like expected,and you were right they are less than happy. I didn't even get to pay so I will see them again." Amira said mad

"Alright,I'll meet you at your ship." He left telling Eris he'd be gone and she needed to do his rounds until he got back. She sent back a smiley face, he rolled his eyes he really didn't care for those.

Amira yawned while the car got closer, this travel was getting to her. She smiled at Bishop once he got out the car.

"Talk." He said slamming the car door

"Michelangelo freaked like you said he would and then he said how he'd never give me my daughters." She said wiping a tear away "I even gave them a damn sob story, and though I got the rat and his older brother he wouldn't even hear me out." She said getting up stomping the floor

"Let's inside." Bishop said going ahead of her

"Could we use the memory eraser on them, separating them of their family dynamic?" Bishop asked sitting down in a chair

"Yes, though I am not sure how long it would take. I mean a few months is different from years." Amira said thinking

"So it's a strong possibility." Bishop said wanting Raph, he'd be a great soldier.

"Though how can we take one of them without them following me around?" Amira asked aloud

"Roo could take them, she is still here right?" Bishop asked not having seen the scaly woman since she dropped off the baby.

"Yes, she is watching Michelangelo and his family for me."

"Message from Roo! Urgent Message!" The computer said

They ran over to the computer Amira answered panicked"What is it?"

"They are planning to call you, get the money see how long Michelangelo will be pregnant for asking other questions they have written down and leave for their human friends farm."

"When?" Bishop asked thinking of several plans

Amira got called on the shell cell, she was about to answer it until Bishop snatched it hanging up. "We need a plan."

"Like what?" Amira asked frazzled "Eris usually has an idea like this."

Bishop thought about it "They don't know about Roo, can she change her form as well?"

"Yes, why?"

"Have her resemble you in some ways but older and have her be your sister. She'll take Michelangelo putting him to sleep and we put him under the helmet."

"Alright." She looked to the screen "This okay with you Roo?"

"Of-course." Roo said shrugging and changing her form with the watch

They called again, and this time Amira answered "I am sorry I did not get to answer, my sister was suspicious of your technology already." She said faking a sad tone

"Donatello will meet you, where he dropped you off at." Leonardo said hanging up


	4. Chapter 4

Turtles Lair

Splinter had called the Daimyo to see if he could be any help, his son was with him just staring at Leo.

"Is she not paying?" He asked mad

"She threw mo-" Raph started though Splinter stopped him

"I know that worlds have different rules, but I was hoping you could help us out of this, undoing the damage." He said looking at his youngest.

"To undo this would be killing the poor child,I myself have help written these laws for both sides."

"I don't want her to have any of my children!" Mikey yelled scooting closer to Raph

"I know how he feels my daughter went through the same thing." Daimyo said with joy

They looked at him shocked "I didn't know you had a daughter." Splinter said

"Yes,we did the same thing he gave my daughter a beautiful silk kimono. Along with a more than generous donation. It was a beautiful ceremony."

"What about Mikey!" Don reminded him

"She is doing what the rules said, all I can do is over see things. Yet I am happy that you will be having grandchildren and help save the world." Him and his son left with a bow

"Do you think she was telling the truth about Shredder?" Leo asked looking to Splinter

"I do not know my son, next time she comes over we will ask more." Splinter said

"I don't want to be here when she get's back." Mikey said retreating to his room.

"We need to leave so Mikey has a safe place to have the babies." Donatello said

"Such as the farm." Splinter said

"Yes, but I need to know any dangers for Mikey so I will need to talk about his health

Roo who's been watching from the background the entire time, she watched as they planned to try to take away her nieces.

With Bishop,Eris, and Amira

Bishop growled in frustration, It could change itself to look like their child yet can't concentrate to look like others. Eris was showing him pictures of celebrities and out of the eight she's shown It hasn't gotten a single one all the way. Though it's blood was reliant to certain poison, some it's body would kill with no trace in the body others it create a vaccine within itself and other times make it could not wait to use it on a turtle.

Amira who could care less about the child was watching TV, she really liked the drama shows. Along with popcorn, and chips. "You know my sister is starting to get a clear picture of you two."

Bishop took her words into consideration pressing a button, to call Eris back in.

Eris

Eris looked at the child who looked like Lady Gaga but with turquoise skin. "Sweety, that's not it, her skin is white like snow."Eris said with disappointment

The girl frowned and looked like they were about to cry when hearing the beep. Eris stood up "I'll be back." The child crawled after her grabbing onto her skirt.

Eris turned to it "No,you stay in here, your to old to stay with me." She picked her up putting it on the floor near blocks. She left going into the room looking at Bishop with an eyebrow raised.

"Amira's sister is getting closer to seeing us, prepare to blind the child." She nodded going to get a syringe from a drawer.

He stopped her "It's tiny, just have it look like us and we'll take it to the operating room."

Eris nodded , she left only to come back "Blinding him completely he'll soon lose any attachment, but with one eye he'll see and and it'll be easier to want to buy our love and affection.

Bishop liked the though he turned off the TV, standing in front of it "Should that be sufficient in getting your sister to break the bond?"

"It should , she'll cling onto the other ones that are alive once she feels it's pain." Amira said

"Half then." She nodded looking at the syringe to see where the half point would be and put it in her pocket.

She entered the room, with a smile "Hey Sweetie, come here." She said while sitting a few inches away from him.

It crawled to her fast and with smile "I don't want you to get sick, so mother has to take you to the room." She picked it up, kissing it on the forehead, before being careful to pick it up.

Amira turned the TV off , getting up she stood beside Bishop and they watched as Eris interacted with the child. She and looked at Bishop who soon felt her eyes on him, he turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you two ever though of having children?"

"No, why would we?" Bishop asked

Amira was about to answer until a message went through the intercom "We are starting the operation in room 312."

"She does." Amira smirked as he left

Bishop watched as Eris did the operation with suspicion,watching for any sign he has to take the child away from her.

At Night

"What's wrong?" Eris asked crawling onto the bed, going behind Bishop and massaging his shoulders.

"I don't like the way you handle It." Bishop said as she pressed deep into his shoulder

"Would you rather it go against us and escape? We are fortunate to have it at this stage craving love and attention. Giving it just drops, that it's dying of saw how it reached for me and how it didn't fight as much when It opened it's eyes during the operation. We'll just keep it away from TV and I thought of a beautiful story." She said the last part in his ear.

"Do tell."

"Your aunt rescued you from your mother, who was very ill like you and tried to kill you. She had to return but she gave you us, because she knew we'd love you in our own way. Though sadly we have to keep you hidden and safe from people, because some people would be very afraid of you and would try to hurt you. With wonderful powers that you have that we are teaching you to control, because their are four green turtles who have been hunting your mommy and daddy to kill you because your mother sent them."

She noticed Bishop flinched at the daddy part "So how's that, think it'll keep him here for some years?"

"As long as it keeps out of our room." Bishop said liking the story though wanting more to it.

Eris moved away from him and went to her side of the bed wanting to read her fashion magazine. How tense he felt she knew it would be a serious conversation.

"Have you thought about us having a child?"

Eris's heart felt like it stopped, she looked to him "What?"

"Have you ever thought about us having a child now?"

Any other question he gave her she could have answered, she reached for her water bottle with a shaky hand.

They both jumped up as Amira came into their room "The turtles are planning on leaving for some farm and keeping the children. They contacted me so we can talk and then once I leave they will stay their and move some where else!" She said panicked

Bishop was ready to yell at her barging into their room until he heard what she said. He got out of bed and went to his closet putting on a new suit hating how he couldn't shower.

"Have they called you yet?" He asked buckling his belt

"No, Roo said they would soon." Amira said

"Alright, you talk and I get my men they will be careful with Michelangelo and-"

"No! Could we use the mind thing on the turtles and rat?" Eris asked finally snapping out of it though she was a little shaken

"Not on Michelangelo in his condition but the others I had Roo check to see we can." Amira asked not getting what she was saying.

" Good, we use it on them have them forget Michelangelo, doing it here and then we find where the home is. We erase any trace of him in the home and then we wait for him to have the children you get your girls. We get turtle babies and then use the machine on him and then we keep doing it."

"I like it, though I want to test Donatello can turn them human, get your team up and ready." Bishop said clothed

Eris got up looking for clothes but stopped when they heard a phone, she looked to Amira.

"Hello?" Amira said in the primitive cell phone

"We need to talk and make a deal." Leo said hanging up

Amira got a call and she answered it seeing Roo "They will ask you about the Shredder, how many visits will you see Mikey and money. Along with your family, I don't know more I'm sorry."

Amira met with the turtles following them to their home with a tracer on her, she answered all of their questions while staring at Mikey every now and then. She was proud of herself holding her anger in and letting the turtles think they had the advantage.

"Last question and this is for all the marbles, so how will Mikey be giving birth?" Donatello asked

"The way you are all made, he will have to be open by his sides." Amira said with fake concern

Bishop

He listened in on the conversation, waiting for them to tell her goodbye. He had just finished talking to Eris her and her team were ready. As soon as they would leave Bishop's team would ambush them everyone knew to be careful of Michelangelo and take the turtles and rat separating them they would hook them up to the machines taking every memory of Michelangelo. Another team would be installing cameras and taking any sign of Michelangelo from their home with the help of Roo.

"Alright well if you have no more questions, I have to go and meet a friend." She said getting up

"You actually made a friend." Raph muttered

"The shredder, what does he look like?" Leo tested her

"A guy in metal armor towers over my sister and brother, red eyes, gruff voice." She said leaving with Raph showing her the way.

Raph watched as she left though he was supposed to help his brothers pack and get April and Casey on the way something was telling him to follow. So he did he would have to hide at times when she threw something or turned back.

Amira turned away and started to run, she called Bishop on her earpiece. "Yes?"

"Raphael is following after me, who do you want me to lead him to?"

"Make it look like your leaving out the city I want them together for the last time." Bishop said signing off

Amira smirked as she ran faster, Raph realized he was leaving out of his comfort zone. He stopped to catch his breath only for Leo to call him. "Let's go Raph, we contacted April and we will be stopping by a medical supply store."

"Alright." He said watching as she leaped and ran farther from him and his family. He ran back, he put his hand up "I know, I know!" He yelled to his brother and getting in the car. Leo sighed shaking his head, going into the car.

Turtles

Leo drove to April's place, her and Casey piling in to the car and heading to the store. Leo parked in a safe spot as Don and April read over the list one last time before going in.

"Hello may I help you?" A male said coming up to them.

"Yes, where would some of these be?" She asked showing him the list

"We are having a discount on a bigger supply would you like that?" He asked

"That would be wonderful." April said smiling

"Alright, while we get this your boyfriend can get th-"

A loud siren noise was outside he took out his gun shooting April and Casey in the head. He ran out ready to stop the turtles.

"What the shell is that noise!" Raph yelled coming out

He switched his bullets to riot ones, if he shot Michelangelo Bishop would have his head. He waited for the others which wasn't long. They came out circling the turtles who were in front of Michelangelo protectively.

"Gentleman long time no see." Bishop said as the men made space for him to enter

"Would you like to surrender peacefully or do you want to injure Michelangelo?" He asked guns were raised.

"Raph, take Mikey go back in the car and drive." Leo said while reaching for smoke pellets, he threw them.

Raph did what he was told, regretfully looking back as he heard gunshots.

"Stop you fools!" Bishop yelled waiting for the smoke to clear, though he looked to see the car leaving. He hoped Roo did what she was supposed to or else he'd have her head.

"How do you know about my son?" Splinter asked mad

"I have my sources, bring them to the labs unconscious." Bishop said as he left, his soldiers advancing.

Raph and Mikey

Raph gave it all he could when something hit the car, he heard Mikey scream but he had to get a hold of the van. When he finally could stop it, by having it fall on its side. He unbuckled looking at Mikey who looked a little worse for wear but fine.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I should be what about the others?" He asked as he unbuckled and got up

"I have to get you to safety before even thinking of going back there." Raph said looking out the windows trying to figure out what hit them.

Once it looked safe he got ready having Mikey make sure he was behind him. They quickly got out running to an alley, only for a woman to jump in front of them with a weapon. They looked at her, she looked like Amira if she had scaly skin, with wings.

"So, you're who my sister picked and it seems Ilah has graced me with luck." She looked to Michelangelo who was showing. "You will be easy to kill."

Amira ran to Raph's side "I foolishly thought you left." She took out a sword

"Foolish indeed little sister." Roo said even having her voice have an accent.

"Let's do this!" Raph yelled ready to attack

Amira grabbed him "Take Mikey and run, I will hold her as best as I can." She said pushing him to Mikey and went to attack Roo.

Raph ran off with Mikey, they heard their battle and wanting to look back but seeing Bishops cars made them re think that.

"Raph I got to stop." Mikey said holding his stomach wheezing out.

Raph looked around having them move to an alley with no light. "Take five or ten if you need it bro." He said in concern

"Oh don't worry I'll take good care of him." Roo said swooping in, she threw knives at Raph. He got all but one, nicking him in the arm.

"Nice try." He ran to her, she grabbed him by the arms and flew up with him before tossing him up. She threw more knives at him and this time he couldn't deflect them all. He fell onto a car, Mikey looked at her scared as he got his weapon ready.

He didn't see Amira come up behind him with a gas mask, she grabbed onto him forcing him to breathe it in. Mikey tried to fight but it was fast acting, and he soon dropped in her arms.

Bishop was at the labs, he was excited to hear they had Raphael. As they told them this good news they were hooking the turtles and rat to the mind machines. Even in separate rooms, he had to finalize his plans he really liked Raphael's brutality, Donatello's mind. He figured he could let the rat and Leonardo be together.

The team was taking out things that looked like Raphael and Donatello, along with dismantling Donatello's workshop.

End Chapter


End file.
